Explosives
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [NaruHina][SasuSaku]When Sakura has rejected Naruto on his fourteenth birthday, something inside of him began to emerge. Now he has to get the love of his life to love him back or his alter ego will forever consume him. Loosely based on DNAngel
1. Step One: Rejected

Dedication: Tenten4Neji, Minoko-chan

Story Status: Chapter one

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura (and if I can, Neji/Tenten or Shikamaru/Ino)

All right no more angst for me! It's time for action, adventure, and romance! I'm over the whole 'oh my god I am going to die under all this pressure' and all that stuff. I'm officially over my angst stage because thanks to a couple of my friends. Now onward with the story!

Summary: Sakura has rejected Naruto. Simple no? But wait! Naruto cannot be rejected! Why? Because he has that demon inside of him that will make him steal things if he does not get his one true love! And what's worse is…Sakura has fallen for Naruto's demon! So how did Hinata and Sasuke get involve? Find out! (AU)

Naruto: Dnangel version!

**Step One: Rejected**

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura trailed off while looking down at the ground. Naruto stared at her while choking on his dry throat but covering it with a weak smile and a look that made Sakura shuffle her small feat

"I…" Naruto waited for the response he hoped to get. He has been planning this day from the beginning he met her and hoped it would turn out ok but the look on Sakura's face…it was overwhelming…She gave back the card Naruto gave her

"Gomen nasai Naruto-kun," She turned on her back and walked away with a tear. Sakura hated rejecting her best friend like that but…she didn't like him like that at all…Naruto stared at her and held his heart. He gulped and dropped the card down while going home

_To Sakura-chan_

_Aishiteru_

_From Naruto_

"Ah Naruto-kun! So how was it?" said Iruka seeing the blond boy. Naruto didn't say anything and left up in his room. Iruka stared at him while he disappears and turns to the Sandaime with a sad look on his face

"You know what this mean Sarutobi?" The Sandaime sipped his tea and nodded

"Kyuubi is back,"

In Naruto's room, he fell onto his bed and looked at the picture of him and Sakura smiling. Naruto threw it on the ground while having a sadden look. The picture fell down and broke in the middle where it says 'friends forever'

"I should have never give her that card," He stared up in the ceiling and remembers how he met Sakura. How he always trip in front of her, how he always help her, and how he always fell in love with her. It was sad for him to be rejected on his fourteenth birthday. He sat up and saw the broken picture again. A pain struck through Naruto's head

"Agh!" he screamed while holding his head. Flashes of Sakura fled through his mind and another pain struck his head. He fell down to his knee still holding his head and screaming in pain. His hair and legs grew longer and reddish while his front teeth grew longer and his eyes turned bloodshot red. Naruto's face were plastered on whiskers and claws bared out of his hands.

"Nani!" he roared. Naruto's hands covered his own mouth. His voice suddenly changed into a deep and growling tone. He went down the stairs and screamed at Iruka and Sarutobi

"Iruka! Sandaime!" Iruka's face plastered on a smile and Sarutobi was sipping tea

"Ah Kyuubi, cared for some dinner?" Naruto's eyes widen and tackled Iruka while he laughed

"You're just as fierce as ever Kyuubi," Naruto's arms waved wildly and screamed at him

"It's me Naruto! What just happened?" Iruka's smile went bigger and said,

"Ahh Naruto, I thought you were Kyuubi," Naruto's claws ruffled his own red hair and said,

"Who's Kyuubi!"

**"That's me you brat!" a voice roared in his mind**

Naruto suddenly shook his head and nervously smile at Iruka

"Iruka, onegai…what's going on?" Iruka's smile just kept on going bigger and gestured him to sit down next to the Sandaime and to him. Sarutobi kept on sipping tea while Iruka poured on more tea on Naruto's cup

"Well you see…" Iruka started out

"You have a three hundred demon inside of you and the only way to get rid of it is to get the love of your life to be yours," Sarutobi said cutting Iruka and kept on sipping more tea. Iruka glared at him and turns back to Naruto. Naruto suddenly freaked out and jumped up

"You can't be serious! This is just a joke!" Iruka gestured him to sit down but he kept on freaking

"How am I suppose to get Sakura to like me if I'm like this!" he hissed. Iruka sighed and shook his head

_'I knew Naruto would freak out like this,'_

"So how do I change back?" Iruka was thinking hard and plainly said,

"I don't know," With that, Naruto fell and the claws accidentally scratched the table. Iruka and Sarutobi sighed while the loud blond (well red right now) haired boy screamed once more

"What do you mean you don't know? You seem to know more about this Kyuubi then me!" he waved his arms wildly once more

**"Hey brat!" screamed the same voice from before**

Naruto jumped and said,

"Was that you Iruka?" Iruka shook his head and said,

"I think Kyuubi's talking to you,"

Naruto growled and decided to scream in his own mind 

"**It's all your fault!"**

**The voice in his mind growled and said,**

"**All you got to do to change back is to get the sacred maiden!" **

**Naruto growled in the darkness**

"**Sacred Maiden? What the hell is that? And didn't Iruka say I have to get Sakura?"**

"**You brat! Just go get the damn Maiden!"**

With that, Naruto turned to Iruka and said,

"What the heck is a Sacred Maiden?" Iruka closed his eyes while thinking and Sarutobi opened up his mouth with his eyes closed

"It's a statue in the museum. Heavily guarded I might say," Naruto's eyes widen and slammed the table, causing it to break

"Nani? How am I supposed to get it? Hey Sandaime, you're the leader of this town maybe you can help me!" Sarutobi shook his head while sipping another tea (Dang….) and Iruka stood in front of Naruto while waving his finger

"You cannot, Naruto. You must steal the maiden. It's in your blood after all," Naruto twitched

"My blood? Kuso…" he snarls and ran up to his room while shutting it

**"Hey brat! Are you going to get that Maiden or what?" the voice snarled in his mind. Naruto glared at the reflection in the mirror showing the Kyuubi**

**"Do I get rid of you?" Kyuubi sighs and said,**

**"Maybe,"**

**"Heh, you got a deal then demon," Kyuubi glared back at Naruto**

**"Listen brat. Don't you dare call me a demon,"**

**"Whatever _demon_," Naruto smirked. Kyuubi snarls once more and the reflection changed back to Naruto**

Naruto sighs and said,

"All right, time to steal," Naruto moaned when he said that

"This sucks…" He jumps out of the window and landed on the roof

**"Hey brat!"**

Naruto fell flat on the face when he was about to jump onto another building. He moans again

**"What is it demon?"**

**"You could summon something to get there faster,"**

**"Son of a bi-"**

**"Arise Kitsune!"**

**"Huh? Matte!"**

A huge red fox leapt out of Naruto and the claws held onto the building while howling

"Whoa!" The fox turned to Naruto and snarled with his red demonic eyes

"Kyuubi!" he said gritting his teeth

The fox approached toward Naruto and sniffed his scent but then happily purred on his hands

"Phew…" Then the fox snarled once more and lifted Naruto on his back

"Whoa!" The fox lead Naruto towards his destination. Naruto exhales sharply and saw the museum. There were massive guards well guarding the area and a huge media crowd formed too. Naruto winced when he heard about killing the intruder

**"What should I do demon?" said Naruto. Kyuubi didn't respond. Naruto exhales once more and said,**

**"What should I do _Kyuubi?'_ Kyuubi smirked and said,**

**"That's much better brat. Respect! That fox you're riding, he's a shape shifter, so don't worry,"**

**"Shape…shifter…?"**

**"Yosh! Kitsune! Help him out!"**

**"Oi matte!"**

The fox leapt up in the sky and he suddenly transforms into a pair of red wings onto Naruto. Someone in the crowd screamed towards the sky seeing Naruto with wings while the police chief grunted and ordered his officers to watch out for Kyuubi

"Look! Someone in the sky!" someone pointed out. Naruto winced again

"It must be the demonic Kyuubi!"

"Oh no, it's Kyuubi!"

"Help!"

**"What the?"**

**"Haha now that's respect brat!"**

**"Respect! They fear you!"**

**"Hai, hai! Isn't it great?"**

Naruto sweatdropped and swoop down. The scene changed to the police chief who asked the guards to keep a close eye for him but they soon realized the demonic thief vanished into thin air

"Nani? Vanished? Go find him!" screamed the police chief. Naruto kept on a close eye at the group and snickers

"I got an idea…"

"Guard that statue with your life!" screamed the chief towards the group who was guarding the maiden statue. Suddenly the lights were cut off and went back on after a moment. They realized the statue was gone

"Nande yo! It must be the Kyuubi! All of you find him!" shouted the chief. Everyone except one particular man ran out of the area and the chief turned to him with his pointer finger and screamed again,

"Hey you! What are you doing!" the man snickers to himself and saluted at the chief

"Sir! I will keep close to the area in case he comes back!" The chief smiles at him and ran off the area

"Good! Stay there!" But unknowingly to the man, the chief was quietly thinking to himself

'_Hmm I never seen him before,'_

But he shrugged and tried to go after the demonic thief. The man, who earlier was snickering to himself, took out the outfit he was wearing and it turns out to be Naruto! Naruto snickers again and pats himself down

"Heh the security sucks around here," He quickly turns to the statue that suddenly appears after a snap of his fingers

"Now time to crack this…" His eyes scan as he finished all the locks except for one

"Hmm a voice lock…" he said to himself but then his thoughts were snapped into reality when someone was clapping from behind. Naruto froze and knew he was caught. Behind him was a young boy in the shadow with dark hair and dull black eyes

"Hmph. Good job but the security around here needs to be altered," said the boy as he took a step forward towards Naruto. The boy smirked and applauds him once more while he moved his hands into his hair

"Oh well. I knew you were going to do something like this…but I never expect you to show up in my lifetime," When Naruto turns to the young boy, his eyes grew large and he began to take a step back

'_What is Uchiha doing here?' Naruto nervously thought but kept on a cool face_

"But you know what Kyuubi? Being able to steal the statue in a short time surprised me…" he gave another smirk and took a step forward. Naruto froze on the spot as he began to advance

"But…I don't care about that statue," Swiftly, the boy dashed forward and pinned Naruto down. His eyes glared into Naruto's

"My whole life is to capture you…Kyuubi," Something snapped onto Naruto's wrist and he groaned in pain

'_Kuso! Handcuffs! How did he-?'_

His thoughts were cut off once again when he began to speak

"Besides…I have nothing left…" his cool breath went on Naruto when he spoke

"I…am the only survivor of my family…so I must capture you…to put an end to this…" said the boy once more with a smirk and Naruto began to panic. He didn't want to be a thief. He didn't want to steal this damned statue. He only wanted to get the statue to change back!

"Please…" said Naruto in a hoarse voice but the boy didn't listen to him

"It's over…Kyuubi," he hissed. Suddenly the lights flashed on brightly and began to blind the boy

"What's going on?" he mutters. Naruto screamed in pain and blacked out. In Naruto's mind, he began to see the real Kyuubi…he didn't look demonic as people say he is…in fact he looked…peaceful…

**"Good job kid. I'll take it from here," said Kyuubi grinning. Naruto dropped on his knees and his face dazed off**

**"Arigato…Kyuubi-kun…" Kyuubi's grin grew bigger and said,**

**"That's respect boy!"**

With that, Naruto and Kyuubi began to switch.

"Come Kitsune!" The light disappeared and the boy realized he wasn't pinning Naruto anymore. He blinked and heard a voice

"Now…boy…which one of us is real…?" The boy opened his eyes and saw…

"Two Kyuubi…?"

**Few moments later…**

A security guard suddenly burst in the room and saw the boy

"Commander! Kyuubi has escaped!" Other guards began to exclaim about the statue

"The statue has been stolen!"

"Baka! It was gone when we left!"

The boy paid no attention to them and turned to the open window looking in the sky

'_This will be a long battle Kyuubi…but you must not forget my name…Uchiha Sasuke…'_

**Kyuubi and Naruto**

Kyuubi perched onto a balcony nearby with a statue in his arms

**"Phew, that was close neh?" said Kyuubi**

**"Close my ass!"**

**"Hey it's alright now,"**

**"No it isn't! Turn me back to normal now!"**

**"Mou you're annoying besides I don't know how to change back,"**

**"NANI! Isn't that why we stole the sacred maiden!" Kyuubi shrugged and said,**

**"How am I supposed to know? Beside who said I want to change back?"**

**"NANI! YOU SON OF A BITC-"**

But Naruto's voice began to cut off when Kyuubi saw a young girl on the balcony. He winced

'_Shit,'_

"AHHH!" screamed the girl with short hair. Kyuubi stared at her with wide eyes and covered her mouth with his hands and began to shush her. The girl struggled and tried screaming for help

"Don't! The guar-"

"Help!"

"Shit you're annoying!"

Kyuubi placed his lips onto the girl who was finally quiet. Naruto, who was watching, began screaming in Kyuubi's head. Naruto realized his lip was placed upon the girl. He changed back! But that's not a good thing because he had to get out before she recognized him.

'_Kuso!'_

He grabbed the statue and flew down the balcony. The girl looked at him dazed

'_Was…was…was that Naruto?' _

"What happened Hinata!" Her sister, Sakura, came dashing towards her. Hinata, who was still staring into space, snapped back into reality and blushed immediately. She shook her head trying to forget the kiss

"Sakura, go back to sleep. I thought I saw a…cat," she said while shuffling her feet and playing with her fingers. Sakura stared at her weirdly and shrugged. She turned back to her room and Hinata turned to stare in the distance but she heard the final words of her sister before she went to sleep

"Hinata-chan…I'm here for you…" Hinata felt the words sink in before clutching the balcony

"Hai…"

**Naruto**

"Damn…" Naruto touched his throbbing lips. He began to cursed his alter ego and stared up in the sky

"Damn…" he repeated again before dashing towards his home. Naruto sighed with the statue in his arms and his head droop down tiredly. His eyes shrouded sleepiness and his body sore all over

"Ah Naruto, so you actually got it!" Iruka said happily while slapping on his back. Naruto's head slowly turn to Iruka with a disturbing face and Iruka laughed nervously as he saw his face. Sarutobi, however, sipped on his tea and said,

"I knew the guards were too easy for you," Naruto twitched and pointed his finger towards the old man

"YOU! You sent them!" the Sandaime shrugged and kept on sipping tea

"Of course, it's my job to protect-"

"You're suppose to protect me from this demon!" Iruka shook his head

"It's in your blood Naruto…" Naruto blinked

"So Otou-san had it too?"

"Umm…no actually. It was your mother who carried the demon blood…" Naruto's head droop down again

"So…she died because of me?" No one said anything but the voice in his head did

"Yes brat," said Kyuubi

"WAH!" Naruto jumped after hearing the demon in his head

"I thought you said all I had to do was steal this damn maiden statue!" Naruto screamed. Kyuubi shrugs and puts on his smirk

"I lied," Naruto growls but then blinked

"Hey how come I changed back then Iruka-kun?" Iruka was in deep thinking and opened up his mouth

"Well how did you change into Kyuubi then?" Naruto blinked and he went into deep thinking himself

'_I was…'_

"Ah, last time I check I saw Sakura's picture…" he trailed off. Iruka nodded

"If you have any feelings of love, you'll automatically changed into Kyuubi," Naruto's eyes widen when he heard of the information. He began to wave his hands wildly and started screaming his head off

"But I see Sakura-chan everyday! I can't ignore her!" Iruka coughed and said,

"Well you just have to keep those feelings in check," Naruto rubbed his temples and moans but then remembered something

"Wait, so how did Kyuubi change back to me?"

"Well if you change into Kyuubi because your feelings of love towards Sakura then he must've had some feelings of love to someone else too," Naruto's eyes cast up on the ceiling and nodded

"But who does Kyuubi have feelings? I mean I didn't know demons get feelings!"

"Well something triggered that made him change back," Naruto nodded and kept on thinking

"So who does Kyuubi like?" he mused but then he remember the lips of Hinata upon his and immediately flushed. He shook it off and realized something

"Kyuubi likes Hinata!"

**End**

That's the end of this chapter! Well when I read Naruto I realized how very similar the two and so I wanted to do Naruto, Dnangel version. I love Dnangel and I love Naruto so I want to put them together. In the next chapter, Naruto has to deal around with the loving feelings of Sakura, the homicide feelings of Sasuke, and the awkward feelings of Hinata. Things grew worst when Hinata fell for Naruto, Sakura falling for Kyuubi, and when Naruto saw the naked girls? Oh no (Well not really)! Oh Naruto more headache for you when you meet Uchiha Itachi and Hyuuga Neji! Next chapter:

**Step two: Fighting for you**


	2. Step Two: Fighting for You

Dedication: **warprince2000** (bold for being the first reviewer of this story), Hyuuga no Shiranai, clear-glass, Hyuuga Tenten – Nara Ino, FoxRetainer

Story Status: Chapter Two

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura (and if I can, Neji/Tenten or Shikamaru/Ino)

Summary: Sakura has rejected Naruto. Simple no? But wait! Naruto cannot be rejected! Why? Because he has that demon inside of him that will make him steal things if he does not get his one true love! And what's worse is…Sakura has fallen for Naruto's demon! So how did Hinata and Sasuke get involve? Find out! (AU)

Naruto: Dnangel version!

Note: It follows the manga mostly but I'm throwing in some anime plots in plus some of my own (AKA fillers XD)

Naruto – Daisuke

Kyuubi – Dark

Hinata – Riku

Sakura – Risa

Sasuke – Satoshi

Itachi – Krad

Kiba – Takeshi

Shino – Daisuke and Takeshi's friend

Neji – OC (Also Naruto's enemy)

Others – Unknown

**Step two: Fighting for you **

**"Oi, oi wake up boy!" Naruto twitched and immediately sat up on his bed **

"**Damare (1)! Acchi ni ike (2)!" Naruto hissed. Kyuubi snickered**

Naruto drops out of the bed with bed sheets on his head and he huffed. He glared at the reflection, whose Kyuubi was shown, and his eyes shifted into a darkish look while rubbing his head

**"You're annoying do you know that?" said Naruto. Kyuubi grinned and snickered once more**

"**You sleep talk do you know that?" Kyuubi mocked him. Naruto's glare intensify**

"**I do NOT sleep talk," he hissed**

"**Oh Sakura, you're so cute! May I help you with that? Can I touch-" Kyuubi mocked him again but Naruto interrupted him again with a mad look on his face and his eyes burn with fire**

"**Damare!" Kyuubi roared into laughter and said,**

"**Oi boy, Jama shinade (3)," Naruto got dress and still put on his glare at the reflection**

"**Baka _demon_," he hissed and the reflection started disappearing**

He went down the stairs seeing Iruka making breakfast. Naruto waved at him with sleepy eyes and landed on the table with his heads buried in his arms, slightly snoring. He was wearing the school's uniform, an open orange jacket with a black shirt from inside tucked in the dark neat slacks. Iruka smiled and gave him the usual breakfast, Ramen. With a sniff, Naruto sat up and gobbled down on the noodles. Satisfied, he slung his backpack on his arms and dashed out the door while waving goodbye to Iruka. Iruka happily waved back with a smile in his face

When Naruto arrived at school, the entire student body was chaos. Many were talking about the stolen art while the others were talking about Kyuubi due to Naruto's dismay. However, his best friend made it all better

"Ohayo Naruto!" Someone attacked Naruto from behind and knocked him down.

…or maybe not…

He had a silly grin on and messy spiked up hair with red triangles on his face. A puppy was inside his jacket and his sharp fangs were shown

"Kiba! Watch it!" Naruto hissed while rubbing his head. Kiba gave him a thumbs up and his fangs were showing with brightness. The puppy, Akamaru, barked happily as Kiba Inuzuka posed in front of Naruto

"You're gloomy as ever!" He slapped on his back with a grin on his face. Naruto glared at him but then got up and sighed

"Whatever Kiba," Kiba's grin slowly went down when he pointed at the girls who were talking about Kyuubi and whispered to Naruto

"Hey Naruto, those girls are pathetic for liking a criminal," Naruto sweatdropped

**"Oi boy! Pathetic? I'll teach you pathetic!" screamed Kyuubi in his head **

Naruto's sweatdrop grew bigger but then he saw Sakura. He gulped and tried to keep his blush in tact

"She's the worst," Kiba whispered. Naruto blinked and turned to Kiba with a confused face

"She's head over heels over that guy. Three words, Naruto. Pa. The. Tic!" As Kiba emphasized each word, Naruto's head dropped down with a black cloud over his head. Kiba laughed and slapped his back again

"Shinpai shinaide (4)! You still have a chance boy!" Naruto sweatdropped once more

'_Why do people keep calling me boy?'_

**"Because you are one baka," Kyuubi sarcastically said **

**"Damare…"**

"That hot phantom thief was chased by a cool looking cop," said one of their classmates, Yuki

"I know! Kyuubi has got to be the best," said another of their classmate, Hiko

"Yeah, I know!" said another of their classmate, Aiko

"But wasn't the police after Kyuubi?" said Yuki

"You mean Kiba's father?" said Aiko. Kiba grinned with all praise

"Oh you mean how he tripped and lost him. Yatta! Kyuubi's the best!" said Hiko. Kiba dropped down next to Naruto with a black cloud over his head and both were huddled in their knees with anime tears

"It would've been better if Sasuke-kun was there!" said Yuki with stars in her eyes

"Hai, hai!" said the two other friends

"No way, Kyuubi's the best. Not even Sasuke or that baka police chief would get him," Sakura praised Kyuubi. Naruto and Kiba began to brood even more with the cloud began thundering and raining on them

"Sasuke is so cool," said Yuki

"And calm," said Aiko

"And SUGOI!" screamed the three girls. Sakura sighed and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking out at the window with sadden eyes until he turned and met Sakura's eyes. For a while they locked on but then Sasuke began to leave with one more glance. Sakura shook her head

_'He's weird…'_

Naruto and Kiba were walking randomly in the halls while moaning

"This sucks…" they ominously said and their eyes began wandering

"Oi, Kiba, you didn't tell me your father was the police chief," said Naruto. Kiba's right arm slung over Naruto's shoulder and said

"He just got promoted last night. I feel he's going to lose his job because of Kyuubi," Naruto began to sweat. If Kiba's dad loses his job, then they have no place to live! Kiba, Akamaru, and Inuzuka-san only lived alone since the death of his older sister and his mother. You may not see it but inside he's deeply hurt. Kiba and Naruto walked as if they were drunk until a certain Uchiha stopped by them. Naruto began to sweat even more when he saw him. His eyes pierced into his and Naruto could barely breathe but Sasuke walked past by them whispering

"It's not the same,"

Naruto stared at him while he disappears and he removed the sweat on his eyebrows. The two best friends entered the classroom again and saw Sakura in front of Naruto's face. His face began to flush again but then he shook it

_'No, I can't transform here!'_

When Kiba departed away from him with a wink, Naruto began to panic. He'll surely transform if…

"S-sa-sakura-chan…" Behind Naruto was Hinata, Sakura's older sister, which was a big surprise to Naruto since he had thought Sakura was the older one not the shy girl in front of him. Hinata played with her fingers and whispered to her

"We have to go to gym Sakura-chan," Naruto breathed in relief but then realized something. His body is reacting to Hinata as the same as Sakura! His blush began to appear but he managed to shake it off.

_'Damn Kyuubi. My body reacts both ways…' he thought bitterly_

Naruto was shuffling his feet trying to ignore Hinata because of what happened last night and Hinata was ignoring Naruto by grabbed Sakura away from the door. Kiba came along and dragged Naruto by his shirt

"Oi come on Naruto, we're going to be late,"

"Kiba…" said a voice behind him. Kiba smirked

"Come on Shino, we're going to be late," Quietly, the three walked in the boy's dressing room. Naruto was dressed in a white shirt with a dark shorts. He realized he forgot his running shoes in the classroom and dashed off

"I forgot my shoes, I'll be right back!" Kiba and Shino stared after him

"Isn't his shoes in the classroom?" said Shino. Kiba nodded

"Doesn't he know that the girls are changing in the classroom? You did tell him that the girl's room was under construction and that they had to move the changing room to the classroom did you?" Kiba shrugged while putting on his shirt

"I forgot,"

Naruto was seen running in the hall trying to get his shoes in the classroom while muttering

"Shoes, shoes…" He found the classroom and immediately opened it. Too bad for Naruto when he saw the girls undressed, especially Sakura…

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed the girls while throwing stuffs at Naruto. Naruto quickly shut the door and scruffily left

"GOMEN! I didn't know!" His voice was deep. Crap. Naruto ran towards the bathroom while Kiba and Shino were walking in the hallway. Kiba had another silly grin, Shino pushed his glasses back, and Akamaru barked happily

"Of course I didn't tell him. He's too funny," said Kiba. Naruto ran past the two and they both stared at him

"Do we know him?" said Kiba. Shino said nothing and they both ran after the newly guy

"NO!" said Naruto as he stared at the reflection in the bathroom. His long red hair, red eyes, whiskers, and claws appeared on him. He had transformed!

_'I transformed in school! If any see me like this…'_

"Hey you!" screamed Kiba knocking down the bathroom door. Kiba and Shino saw no one but heard someone in the bathroom stall. Kiba knocked and banged on the door with his loud voice

"Kiba?" Naruto whispers while hissing to himself

"I know you're in there! Open up!" said Kiba loudly

"Someone's in here! I mean, no one's in here!" Naruto deep voice called out

"Honto.."

_'Huh? Hinata's voice? Come on react…change back…'_

With one last pull, Kiba finally got the door open and out came Naruto, not the red haired fanged guy, but the real Naruto with a sheepish grin. His eyes were closed but then he opened up to see Kiba

"Itai…" his voice was back to normal!

"…Naruto? So it was you?" said Kiba. The three got out the bathroom and Naruto breathed in relief

_'That was…too close…'_

**Moments later…**

School had ended and Naruto swung his backpack on his back

_'Today's been a weird day,'_

"Naruto-kun," said a voice from behind. He turned around and immediately had a blush on

"Sa…Sakura-chan!"

"Let's walk home together…neh?" said Sakura with a smile on. He puts his right hand onto his chest telling him to calm down so that he won't change. He felt the claws coming out of his hands and shook it off

"…Naruto-kun? I was worried because you weren't yourself at school today and I thought…" said Sakura worrying. He snapped out of it and stared at her when she had a sad look and her eyes cast down on the ground. She shuffled her feet

"I thought you were mad at for rejecting you," Naruto waved his arms in defense

"No, no, it's not that," Sakura put on a smile

"Good then we're still friends,"

_'She only thinks of me as a friend…'_

"So did you see Kyuubi last night?" Sakura immediately changed the subject

"Huh?"

"He. Is. So. Cool!" said Sakura mesmerized and dazed off while Naruto tilted his head

"Eh?"

**Hinata**

Hinata saw her sister and Naruto walking home. She was still at school trying to clean up the mess at the classroom. When Hinata saw her sister and Naruto, something had hit inside of her

"Nani…?" She felt something salty in her mouth

"Doushite?" She drops the broom and her knees went down on the ground while looking dazed

"Why am I crying?" With that one more tear drops down on her lightly tan skin. Her eyes cast down the ground

"I'm not in love with Naruto…am I?"

**Sasuke**

"Now the target is the Arrows of Shodai!" said a police officer

"Make sure the security is tight this time!" screamed the police chief, also known as Kiba's father.

"And also make sure you don't fall for his trick! Stay at your position no matter what!"

"Hai!"

"So got any suggestion commander?" said Inuzuka-san leaning at the wall looking at the black haired boy

"Our main goal today is look back at our mistakes and don't do the same thing as when we capture Kyuubi. Also could you look over at the defense of Sandaime Unit and the Second commander? I'll take over the rest," said Sasuke with his eyes closed and his hands clasped in front of his mouth

"Hai," said the chief

'_Fourteen or not, he's still a commander and commanders always make it sound like they're superior,'_

"Inuzuka-san! Kyuubi has stolen the Arrows of Shodai!" the police officer burst in screaming

"Nani! What happened?"

"Well you said to stay at our position no matter what so the alarm was useless…"

:"NANI! BAKA!"

Kyuubi was seen flying using Kitsune in the dark sky. He was snickering for the easy steal he had back in the museum. With a pleasing smile, he said,

"**You're different today Naruto! You were actually going to do this," **

"**So?" He huffed**

"**Was it because Sakura said I was cool?"**

"**Nande yo! Of course not!"**

"**Yeah, yeah don't deny it,"** Kyuubi's hands smoothly went through his dark hair and drops down on a place nearby. He blinked and noticed there was an envelope attached to the Arrows of Shodai. He took the envelope and opened it up

"Arigato Kyuubi, you can change back now," the note signed Sarutobi, the Sandaime and there was a picture of Hinata smiling shyly

"Wah!" Kyuubi suddenly changed back to Naruto and Naruto almost dropped the picture of Hinata and the statue if not for his quick reflex. He breathed in relief and carefully walked out of the area while putting the statue in the bag. Naruto sneezed

"Geez, it's cold. I hate transforming," He sneezed again

"Welcome…Kyuubi…" said a voice from behind. Swiftly he turned with a nervous look

"I'm not Kyuubi see? My name is Naruto Uzu-"

"Cut the chitchat Kyuubi," the boy snarls. The boy had long black hair and tied up like a girl would. Although with his long hair, you could tell he's a guy with his stern face and that scowl. He had also wore a black bandana on his forehead and only one glove in his right hand

"I know you are Kyuubi…and I've come…to capture you," he said with a smirk

**"Mou Kyuubi! How many people want to capture you?" Kyuubi shrugged **

"**Seeing there's two clan trying to capture me, oh I have to say…over a hundred," His eyes widen when he heard the info**

"**CLAN!" His eyes widen again**

"**A HUNDRED!"**

"My clan has been extinct because of you…they've sacrifice this life…just to try find you…"

"Extinct?" the boy in front of him nodded and softly said,

"My fate was sealed when I became the only Hyuuga clan member to wear this…" He took off his bandana and it showed an X (not the one in the manga) brightly green. His eyes harden and said,

"I must capture you to end this pain! To avenge my clan!" he hissed. With that, he thrusts forward Naruto and held his neck firmly

"Onegai…I…didn't…"

"Damn you Kyuubi!" Groaning, the boy's hand went on his forehead at his cursed mark. Naruto blinked when he stared at the boy kneeling down yelling in pain while crutching his forehead

"Hyourin Doragon!" the boy screamed while forming hand seals.

"Matte…you're Hyuuga Neji…" said Naruto finally realizing who it was. He was in year 2 and he graduated in college at the age of 7 but he wanted to go on high school as if he wanted to be a normal kid

"You're…" Trembling, Naruto ran away from the pain stricken boy. He didn't want to hurt his classmate, he didn't want to get captured, and surely he does not want to get killed by the likes of him!

Neji's cursed mark slowly turns brightly and its form turned into two dragons clashing. One dragon turned blue while the other turned red. His long hair grew a lot shorter, his eyes turned pitch black, claws were bearing out in his hands and feet destroying the glove and shoes, the teeth began to turned into huge fangs, his right hand was turning blue, fur formed all over him, and a red collar formed on his neck. He sharply roared and took after the demon transforming guy

**"Kuso, he's from the Hyuuga clan?" hissed Kyuubi. Naruto's eyes widen**

"**Did you not hear our conversation? What's with him?"**

"**Hyuuga transforms into a Hitogami,"**

"**What the hell is a Hitogami?" **

"**When the main house calls upon the branch house to transform to capture me. Another way is when he forces himself by a move called Hyourin Doragon but that's only from the main house,"**

"**Main house…?"**

"**Well the main house don't get a cursed seal so it's difficult for them to capture me, obviously, but they developed a technique, called Hyourin Doragon, to transform,"**

"**So what's the difference between them then?"**

"**Branch houses are mainly to capture me but their lack of loyalty made the main house uneasy so they create an ability to protect themselves. Naruto watch out for his right hand. It's different from the other because it's said to depart you and me,"**

"**Nani?"**

"**If we depart, you'll die! Hitogami are powerful!"**

"**But if we depart, why would he come after me?"**

"**Listen to me Naruto, do you really want me to depart?"**

"**Hai!"**

"**I'm not going to let you!"**

Naruto firmly stood in front of the Hitogami while shutting his eyes. He snarls on his hind legs and came after the boy

**"Naruto!"**

Time was slowing down. The Hitogami came approaching closer with his right hand and almost came in contact in the chest…if not for a certain Uchiha….

Naruto's eyes fluttered open when he saw the Uchiha in front of him with a sword crushing the beast's hand. The Hitogami roared sharply and hissed at the Uchiha. Sasuke had no faze

"Heh. It's just like you Kyuubi," said Sasuke coldly.

**"Damn it Naruto, you could've been killed if not for Uchiha here!" Kyuubi hissed. Naruto trembles as his knees dropped down staring up at Sasuke. Kyuubi snarls and said,**

"**Don't do that again Naruto!"**

"Are you alright…scaredy cat?" said Sasuke without turning. Naruto's eyes widen and his breath became sharp

"Damn you…Sasuke…" Naruto whispered

"I could've been fine…"

Sasuke took one small glance and scoffed

"Yeah right demon. I'm taking care of this Hitogami once and forever…"

Sasuke dropped the sword and stared down at the beast. The beast was hissing at him but then when he saw Sasuke's red eyes, he quickly dashed off with one last growl

"I'll be back…Kyuubi…"

"Arigatou," said Naruto to Sasuke but he noticed something wrong. Sasuke felt down on his knees and his breathing became sharp

"Uchiha…?" said Naruto

**"Watch out Naruto, he's transforming!"**

"**Na…Nani? He can transform?"**

"Sasuke you ok?" Naruto put out his hand but he smacked it away. Sasuke turned his face to Naruto. His eyes fully became red with dots inside. Sasuke's hair grew longer and he's growing taller. His face grew lines between the cheeks and around his face. Then two huge black wings grew out of Sasuke. With the final touch, his eyes stared deep into Naruto's who was trembling at the sight of him

**"Naruto let me care of this,"**

"**Nande yo…" he whispered**

"**Nani?"**

"**Why…? Why do these people…? Why must they…?"**

"**Naruto! Snap out of it!"**

"**Please…"**

"**Don't worry this will end soon…for now transform!"**

"**Why…?"**

The newly Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neck who gasped slightly and threw him against the wall. Naruto coughed blood with his knees on the ground and clutching his stomach. Naruto's eyes began to blur and barely could see 'Sasuke'

**"Naruto! Remember when Sakura talk about me? Remember when you saw her at the undressing room?"**

**Naruto smiled slightly and shuts his eyes while the two transformed**

A flash of light wrapped the area but 'Sasuke' wasn't fazed. His hair blew slightly and his blanked face had a smirk on

"Kyuubi…"

Kyuubi grunted when he saw the larger version of Sasuke. Kitsune, who was on his shoulder, began to turn into a sword and form it on Kyuubi's hands. 'Sasuke' took the sword from the ground and stared down at Kyuubi

"Heh, it's been a while…Uchiha Itachi…" said Kyuubi smirking as the two demons stare in a showdown

**End**

**Damare –** Shut up!

**Acchi ni ike – **Go away!

**Jama shinade – **Don't interrupt

**Shinpai shinaide – **Don't worry

Alright so I wanted to add Neji in and the Hitogami thing? Purely mine…ok maybe not (result from watching Bleach, Tsubasa Chronicles, and Dnangel). Well if some people know, Hito Ga ii means good-natured but I just changed one I into a M and put it together by saying Hitogami. I seriously almost put Shinigami, Daisuke, and Risa (Again, it's from the result of watching Bleach, Tsubasa Chronicles, and Dnangel) So the next chapter will consists of Kyuubi fighting Itachi then some Naruto and Hinata hints plus Sasuke and Sakura hints! I promise that! I'm not sure if I could fit Shikamaru in here…I want to try but if I do he'll be a background character then. Hmm Neji will come back again but not too soon (probably in chapter 4 or so) and Tenten will appear! (Chapter four or so) but for now I want to add in some Naruto and Hinata hints plus Sasuke and Sakura hints. Oh and thanks for reviewing you guys! Next chapter:

**Step three: A tasteful kiss**


	3. Step Three: A Tasteful Kiss

Dedication: WalkieTalkie, Naruto x Rurouni Kenshin, warprince2000

Story Status: Chapter Three

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura (and if I can, Neji/Tenten or Shikamaru/Ino)

Summary: Sakura has rejected Naruto. Simple no? But wait! Naruto cannot be rejected! Why? Because he has that demon inside of him that will make him steal things if he does not get his one true love! And what's worse is…Sakura has fallen for Naruto's demon! So how did Hinata and Sasuke get involve? Find out! (AU)

Naruto: Dnangel version!

**Step Three: A Tasteful Kiss**

Naruto yawned and looked at the time

7:30

He rubbed his eyes and got dressed for school. While shutting his eyes from sleepiness, he drops down the stairs with a bang. Naruto groaned and opened his eyes to see Iruka cooking up some instant noodles. He smiled slightly and thanked him while eating. When Naruto had finished his breakfast, he gave another thanks and dashed out the house not wanting to be late for school.

"I guess Kyuubi is too sleepy to bother me today," he said quietly to himself. He didn't quite remember the fight between the two demons but he glad he didn't anyways. It would cause too much of a trouble. He wiped the sweat off of his eyebrows. It's way too hot to go outside but he ran for school before he could get any hotter.

"Kuso!" His palm place upon his forehead as he yell out in anger. It's way too hot to be in school!

_'They should make a law about this or something,' he grimaced_

"Alright! Time to go to the pool!" said the teacher as the bell rang. Everyone made a dash for it while Naruto stared up in the ceiling not hearing what the teacher said. The teacher twitched when she saw Naruto there. She slammed the desk making Naruto startled and saw her piss off

"Uzumaki! Get in the pool! Now!"

"Hai!" He yelped and ran off to go to the pool

**Pool**

_'Ok I have to avoid Sakura at all cost. If I see her in-' he shook it off before thinking the unenviable_

Naruto went up to the surface of the water spitting it out. He sighed and did not see Sakura. Naruto smiled and got up the pool but saw the face and body of Sakura. He immediately blushed and went down the pool

"Gah!"

_Splash_

"Uzumaki! Get out of the water now!" screamed the teacher grumbling.

He went up the surface again, spitting the water out, and this time saw Hinata instead. He sighed in relief and saw her a bit wet

"Sorry Hinata, did I get you wet?" Hinata blushed slightly and look down at the ground while shuffling her feet

"N-no, it's ok," then she mumbled something Naruto couldn't hear

"H-huh?"

"We should go for attendance right now," she said politely

"Oh right," The teacher came past by them

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata present?"

"Hai!" they both chorused

"Good," The teacher went past by them and saw the Uchiha prodigy

"Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura,"

"Hai," they both said. Sakura looked at Sasuke a little but then her eyes drifted apart and trailed to down while rubbing her arm nervously because of the Uchiha beside her. She inhaled deeply when Sasuke started rolling his eyes and crossed his arms

**"Hot isn't she?" Sasuke scoffed **

**"Whatever Itachi-teme," **

**"Mou don't I get any respect? Heh no wonder you're gay," Sasuke's eyebrows twitched and veins were about to pop **

**"For the last time, I am NOT gay!"**

"**You sure bloody act like it. First you take no interest in any girls, especially that extremely cute one beside you," **

Sasuke's eyebrows twitch again and the veins began to grow bigger

"**Second, you have been obsessed for the last five years to get this Naruto guy,"**

"**THAT'S BECAUSE I WANT TO GET RID OF YOU!" He screamed in his mind **

"**Third, you're obsess with me,"**

**His aura became homicidal and Sakura, who was still beside him, began to scoot away with a sweatdrop. Sasuke suddenly wished he could crawl under a rock and die but then again, Itachi would still be there until he dies**

"**Hey…I got an idea…" Sasuke smirked. Itachi frowned, heard his idea and pointed out**

"**You're seriously not going to put cutie-chan through this?" Sasuke rolled his eyes**

"**Why are you calling Sakura-chan cutie-chan?"**

"**Why are you calling her Sakura-_chan (1)?_" Itachi mocked. Sasuke growled and cut off the communication from Itachi. Well at least he _tried _to block it out**

"**Sasuke likes cutie-chan, Sasuke likes cutie-chan, Sasuke likes cutie-chan," **

"Damn him," Sasuke mutters in his breath

"Uchiha!"

"Hai?"

"You and Sakura, into the pool now!"

"Hai!" they both said as they took a dive. Naruto stared at them with bored eyes until he heard a purr. His head moved to the sound from above. Turns out it was a miniature Kitsune on the wall with his red eyes boring to his

"Kit…what are you doing here? It's dangerous to be up there,"

"Kya?" Kitsune's head tilted while almost falling down

_'Is that a fox? Why is he talking to it?' Hinata stared at Naruto_

"Naruto-kun, we should go in now," Hinata said tapping his shoulder. Naruto got startled and fell down in the pool. Kitsune began to laugh his head off while Naruto spat out some more water and glared at his pet. Hinata, thinking he was in trouble, swam after him. Naruto smiles and puts his hand behind his head and chuckled nervously

_'He's weird…but when he fell in…it made me worry,'_

"Do you know how to swim?" Hinata couldn't help but ask

"Hai, it's ok," Naruto smiles once more

"Sasuke, don't splash everywhere!" A voice chuckled behind them. Sasuke scoffs once more and was right beside her

"Eh Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned around to see her again then blushed at the sight of her

"Nani Sakura?" Sasuke glared at Naruto, who felt uncomfortable under his glare, and rolled his eyes at him

"Sasuke, we should get ou-" Suddenly something bumped into Sasuke, who bumped into Sakura, who bumped into Naruto, and they all fell underwater

_'Nani!'_

Naruto felt the body of Sakura and his face became extremely hot

_'I can't transform! Not now!'_

_'Kuso!' Sasuke thought_

'_Whoever bumps into me will pay!'_

Sasuke noticed something wrong with Naruto

_'He's changing!'_

**"Guess you don't need cutie-chan after,"**

"**Hai!"**

He swam after Naruto/Kyuubi but then noticed Sakura sinking faster. His eyes switched to Naruto/Kyuubi but then back to Sakura. If he gets the Kyuubi right now, then his life would finally have peace but if he gets Kyuubi…Sakura will lose her life…

**"KUSO!" Sasuke screams in his mind**

"**Hey…you seriously are not going to get her do you? Come on! This is our chance!"**

Sasuke ignores Itachi and swam after Sakura instead. He grabbed her by her stomach and swam up. The teacher and the students were exclaiming the whole thing and saw Sasuke holding onto Sakura who was unconscious. He checked her heart and lungs and noticed she wasn't breathing. For a while he pressed onto her chest while worrying about the whole thing. However with Naruto…

"Shit I transform," He twitches while muttering. Naruto saw the students were surrounding Sakura and Sasuke and for that he was glad that no one was looking for him. Well except for…

"Naruto! Naruto-kun! Where are you!" Hinata exclaim swimming trying to find Naruto

_'Kuso! I got to get out of here!'_

He saw Kitsune in front of him with his tilted head

"Kya?"

"Kit?"

"Kya! Kya! Kya!" Naruto began to shush the chibi fox

"Be quiet, they'll find us for sure," Suddenly, the fox climbed up on Naruto's hair and chomped on it

"Itai! Kit, it's not the time to play-"

_Poof!_

"K…k…Kit! You can transform into me?" Thedemon fox had every physical characterstic of Naruto.Kitsune nods his head quickly and said,

"Kya! Kya! Kya!"

"You…you want to help me?" Kitsune gave a victory sign with a smile

"Kya!"

"Alright! I'm leaving it up to you!" Naruto/Kyuubi began to dash away from Hinata

"Naruto-kun! Where are you?" Hinata got off the pool and bumped into someone. She fell down rubbing her head and looked up

"Naruto! Is that where you were? You scared me!" She shouted but then she realized what she said

"W-well you know, I was just…" Hinata stutters but then decided to change it

"It's good to see you Naruto-kun," she said with a smile

"WAH!" Naruto's eyes grew large when he saw Sasuke and Sakura. Since Sakura was still unconscious, Sasuke had no choice but to use the other option

"Someone tilt her head,"

"H-hai," The teacher said and Sasuke began to move his mouth closer to her

_'No way is that Sasuke-teme going to kiss her!' He began to make a dash toward them but the huge crowd of the students were suffocating him then he heard…_

"Nani!" Everyone screamed. Sakura coughed and spat out water in her lungs

"Did you see the Uchiha kiss her?"

"Wow!"

"I can't believe our Sasuke-kun kissed her!"

"Why would he do that?"

Naruto tilted his head with anime tears and sweatdropped

_'This was my fault in the first place,'_

Sakura stared up to Sasuke who was not looking at her and held a small blush. She blinks and stares at the other students who were whispering among other peers at the sight they have seen. Sakura also blushed when Sasuke's lips were upon hers. It was soft and tasty…like an apple. She laughed mentally at the thought and nudge Sasuke who said,

"Nani?" _'that was my first kiss,' Sakura thought_

"Arigato…" she said while smiling. Sasuke's blush grew bigger and coughed

"No problem,"

**"That was an embarrassing situation!" Sasuke screamed in her head "Yeah too bad you didn't need to kiss her,"**

"**How was I suppose to know her eyes open the moment I was about to-" He immediately stopped at the conversation and sighed heavily**

"**The moment you kiss, why won't you say it Sasuke?" Sasuke growls**

"**Because I lost Kyuubi again!"**

"**Hey Sasuke I realized something…"**

"**What?" Sasuke growls once more**

"**You love her don't you?"**

"**NANI! Of course not! Why would you say that?" Sasuke felt the blush coming again**

"**Well one thing, you're blushing,"**

**"Damn teme,"**

"**Second thing, after five years of hard work, you chose Sakura over your freedom,"**

**"So?"**

**"Third, you were jealous when Naruto was looking at her," **

**"I was not jealous!" **

**"Right and that glare was absolutely for nothing?"**

"**I-I w-was glaring at Kyuubi!"**

"**You told yourself, Naruto is Naruto, Kyuubi is Kyuubi. You were mad at him for something,"**

**"…"**

"**You're in love. Face it,"**

"**Itachi-Teme…" he gritted his teeth and shuts the conversation in his mind**

**Night time**

"His target is the fallen Angel's love potion! We won't let him escape this time!" Inuzuka screamed pounding his desk

"Hai!" shouted the policemen but another one came in dashing

"Kyuubi is already here!"

"Find him! Search every corner of this forsaken place until you find him!" Inuzuka scream again

"HAI!" they all shouted before they departed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and left the room

"Where are you going commander?"

"I might have a clue where he's going. I'm taking a few officers with me," Sasuke smirks and Inuzuka nodded at him

"Hai, get many as you can,"

"Heh this is far too easy," said Kyuubi smirking

"He's over here!" shouted a voice from behind

_'Geez I guess there is no such thing as an easy steal,' Kyuubi thought_

**"Kuso Kyuubi! I never even want to steal in the first place!"**

"**Hey, it's your fault for transforming,"**

"**You've been going in and out lately!"**

"**You transform too much," Naruto got that into thinking. That's right he has been changing a lot**

"**Hey…I forget to ask Kyuubi, what happened to the battle yesterday?" For the first time, Kyuubi stood silent and began to flew ahead**

"**I rather not say Naruto and it's best if you don't get to find out,"**

"**Hai…" Naruto trailed off**

Kyuubi landed on a familiar balcony with a sigh. It was **too **easy but his eyes widen when he found out he landed at the same balcony from the first night! He cursed when he saw Hinata again.

"Y-you!" she yelped

**"Why are we at Hinata's house…again!" Naruto screamed **

**"Shit this is not good. I'm changing!"**

"**Nan-nande yo! You'll blow our cover!" **

"Get out!" she screamed. Kyuubi's eyes grew bigger. Not again!

"Don't! You'll blow our cover!"

_'No! I'm transforming back to Naruto!' Kyuubi thought_

Kyuubi pinned Hinata down while Naruto was screaming his head off

**"If she finds out my life will be ruin!" Naruto screaming again**

Kyuubi did change back to Naruto but it wasn't a good thing for Naruto who felt his lips on Hinata again. The first time was quick and harsh but this time…it was soft and tasteful…they held on for a long time until Hinata's eyes opened up and Naruto saw her eyes. They were in that position for a while until he moved up with his hands on his lips. Quickly, Naruto flew up forgetting the angel's love potion

_'I…thought that was Naruto,'_

Her hands placed on her lips. The first time she hated it but this time…she loved it.

_'Naruto-kun…'_

**The next day on the school of the roof (Naruto and Hinata)**

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said quietly

"Nani Hinata? You wanted to see me?" He chuckled nervously

"Is…is this yours?" Hinata held on the love potion toward Naruto. Naruto, seeing the love potion, froze and began to panic.

_'Hinata saw me yesterday! Maybe I should apologize…but I can't blow my cover!'_

"No! It's not mine. Gomen nasai," Hinata's eyes travel to the ground

_'So it wasn't him,'_

"I…see…" Hinata said slowly and walked past him with tears in her eyes. Naruto could see her disappearing and began to look down at the ground

Naruto sighed heavily and covers his face with his hand

"What I did yesterday…I couldn't bear to see that expression again," the face of Hinata came up again in his mind and his blush grew on his face, his heart speed up, and his breathing became sharp

_'What…is…this feeling?'_

"Huh? Why did I…transform?" said Naruto looking at himself once more while the face of Hinata still sticks in his mind

**End**

**Sakura-Chan **– -chan is usually with little kids or when you have known for someone a long time as if an intimate friendship but when used with young girls, it usually means young or cute.

Sorry for the long update. I had a busy winter break (coughpartiescough) but I'm back now and I will finish this story first then Assassin Tales (Writer's block). So Naruto's feeling for Hinata began to grow and grow. Same goes for Sasuke's love for Sakura. Sakura is still hung up on Kyuubi however but when Sasuke's jealousy take over…whoo boy! Next chapter, Naruto and the gang goes on a field trip! But when Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata fell down away from the group, trouble stirs! Especially with Sasuke's jealousy toward Naruto and Hinata's jealousy towards Sakura! How will the trip end? Next chapter:

**Step Four: Jealousy**


	4. Step Four: Jealousy

**Sage: **Yet another chapter of 'Alternate Eyes' A few more chapters and it will be done...yes...it will...(Er I think)

**Step Four: Jealousy**

"YOSH CLASS! WE SHALL EXERCISE OUR BODIES AND SOUL AS WE EMBARK AN EXCELLENT JOURNEY THROUGH THE DANGEROUS HILLS!" scream the one and only, Maito Gai. His favorite student, Lee, scream with him and had some anime tears while everyone else just sweatdropped

"S-s-sensei, w-we're only going to go on a hike," Kiba said as his sweatdrop grew bigger. His teacher usually frightens him...or make him deaf. Whichever is worse

"IS EVERYBODY READY!" Gai scream outs once more as everyone blocked their ears while at the same time, they rolled their eyes (I wish I could do that)

"Hai!" chorused everyone including Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. Kiba and Shino, who were standing next to Naruto, nudge him and whisper

"Why must we do this every year?"

Shino said nothing but agreed with him as he nod along with Kiba. Naruto sweatdrops and shrugs but it was heard by once again, Maito Gai. He grew anime tears and pointed at the mountains

"We must enjoy the scenery and to exercise our legs! It shall be fun! Right Lee?"

"Hai!"

Maito Gai gave a cough then a twinkling smile which made everyone sweatdrop again and almost fell down. Their sensei is just far too loud for this...

"Yosh! Now we shall embark this mountain climbing but! You shall be separated in three teams," Gai gave another twinkling smile which made his students all shudder

"In my team: Kiba, Shino, Ino, Lee," When the team members heard they were paired up in Gai's team they all gave a loud groan. Kiba slapped Naruto's back and gave a woeful sigh

"See you at the top of the mountain buddy..."

"Next team will be with Tenten! Oh how grateful you guys will be! Shikamaru! Temari! Gaara! Kankurou!" Shikamaru made a groan. He was stuck with the sand sibs, the most hostile and ferocious group in school. What also makes him uncomfortable is that Tenten and Temari had a heated rivalry since Temari 'accidentally' poured chocolate on her favorite sword

"Last team! Hyuuga Neji!" Naruto began to tense at the name of Hyuuga Neji. He feared he was going to be stuck in his team but it was inevitable. He knew...oh he knew...

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata! You shall be with Neji!" gleamed Gai while Neji and Sasuke gave simulatenous 'Hn' and Naruto just groaned with the twins looking confuse. Neji and Sasuke gave each quick glares before swinging their backpacks as Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata gave a head start up the mountain. Naruto felt the intense glares behind his back and just made a small groan

"Naruto-kun, I made lunch. Do you want to eat with me?" Sakura said sweetly. Naruto's heart began bumping and his palms began to sweat then he felt the claws in his hands coming out. He shook his blush off and gave Sakura a nervous grin with a small nod. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sight of Sakura and Naruto while Hinata just looked down. Neji gave off a smirk toward the Uchiha

"Heh Uchiha, I didn't expect you to be so jealous," he commented. Sasuke glared at him while arguing back

"I'm not jealous," Neji's smirk grew wider "I believe you..."

Sasuke gave a growl as Neji trot on forward in front of the group with an intensifying stare

"All right, we shall take a break here. I will report to Gai-sensei of our current state," He ran off after his last statement. Everyone stared at him as he disappeared. They all give a sigh as they settle to eat

Five minutes later, Neji still hasn't return and they began to tense since it was becoming cold and windy

"Come on Naruto, you should try this dumpling I made," Sakura grin at him. He flushed when she put out the food in front of him. Inwardly, Sasuke and Hinata gave a glare at the couple but on the outside they stared at them blankly

"H-hai," but before Naruto could eat the dumpling, the hasty wind began to grow and the wind blew off Sakura's hat

"It got blown off on that tree!" Sakura cried out "That was my favorite hat!"

Sakura's eyes were full of tears and turned to Naruto who laughed nervously

"N-Naruto-kun, c-can you g-get it for me?" She sniffed. Sakura was a great actress indeed...

"A-ano, i-it's too far off," Naruto said nervously

_'Beside I can't show off my skills in front of everyone...especially in front of Sasuke!' _

"S-s-sakura-chan, w-we c-can al-always b-buy a n-new one," Hinata said while looking down at the ground. Sakura looked sadly at the ground and made a sniff

"C-come on S-sakura-ch-chan, let's go," Naruto said but then Sakura's eyes widen when she saw someone moving toward the tree

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said confusingly. Naruto's eyes widen when Sasuke tries to get the hat. Sasuke's eyes twitch when he heard his name cried out

_'I'm trying to concentrate!'_

**"Are you THAT desperate to get cutie-chan's attention?"**

**"Stop calling her cutie-chan! I'm trying to get that damned-"**

**"Hey Sasuke, you're falling,"**

**"Nani?"**

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to grab Sasuke's shirt but the weight was too much and he began to fall. Hinata, who had quick reflex, saw Naruto falling also and grabbed on his shirt but the weight on both of them was too immense that she had fell while Hinata's sister stared with confusion

"Sasuke!" She cried out but no one answered

"Naruto-kun!"

Again no response.

"Hinata!" She feared of what happened to the rest of the group. She made a gulp as she looked down...it was pretty steep...

"Please..." another gust of wind made her shiver and Sakura felt lonely. She stared at the mountain up ahead and gave a determined look. Her sister and her friends were in danger and she's the only one that can help them!

"I...I...I'll do this! For the sake of Hinata-chan and the others!" She said before giving one last gulp as she moved on forward at the top of the mountain

* * *

**Naruto and the others...**

* * *

"Itai..." Hinata moaned while rubbing her head "That...hurt..."

"Hinata-chan daijoubu?" said a voice from below. Hinata suddenly froze when she realized she was sitting on something...more like..._someone._ She abruptly turned to the voice below and noticed it was Naruto!

"Wahh!" She moved slightly with a slight blush as Naruto pats himself down. Hinata held her heart as if she was catching her breath "Y-y-ou s-sca-scared m-me N-Naruto,"

"Are you guys done?" Another voice was heard. They turned to the left to see who the voice belong to. It was Uchiha Sasuke with a grim look. He was crossing his arms and his eyebrows were twitching. He looked up with another serious look

"We really fell a great ways down. Let's go find a way," Hinata and Naruto nodded agreeing with Sasuke. Just as Hinata was about to stand up, she felt a strike of pain shot through her left ankle.

_'Itai!'_ her eyes widen when she felt the pain and her left eyebrow twitch _'This can't be true! My left ankle-!'_

"I think I found a long way but it might be the easy way," Naruto commented. He then realized Hinata was lagging behind. He turned and stared Hinata in the eyes

"Daijoubu Hinata-chan?" Sasuke was eyeing her left ankle but he smirked and crossed his arms again

"I'm ok!" she cried out but then blushed when she said that out. Naruto blinked and was leaning toward Hinata's left leg but she swats his hand away with a blush

"N-no don't touch it! I'm f-fine!" Naruto grins at her 'determination' and crouches down. He motions her to climb on his back

"Come on, Hinata-chan I'll carry you," She blushes again and shook her head no

"N-nah it's just a s-sprain," Sasuke rolls his eyes

"Just climb on his back,"

"B-b-but I-I'm heavy!" she retorted back with her blush turning red as a tomatoe

"Just get on. It's starting to get foggy," Sasuke growls. Hinata yelps and went on Naruto's back who huffs in surprise. It's not like she was scared of Sasuke...she was scared of him...

"N-Nar-Naruto i-if y-you f-feel tired, I'll just get off immediately neh?" Naruto flashes his 'Uzumaki' grin and nodded

"Hai, hai..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes once more as he saw the couple climbing the mountain

_'Heh, Kyuubi's love life is complicated,'_

**"Just like yours," Itachi said in the back of his mind**

But of course...Sasuke ignored it and he went on climbing the mountain next to the couple...

* * *

**Neji**

* * *

"Heh that was mean Neji-kun," another girl said beside him while crossing her arms. Neji grunted and focused on the three teens who fell as she rolled her eyes 

"Mean? Me?" Neji mocked her. She glared at him but then gave a smirk

"Controlling the wind and making them fall? Hmm I think that's classified as mean..." Neji rolled his eyes

"Well what about trapping your group in the cave? Hm, Tenten-chan?" he shot back. She put back up her glare and you could see lightning between them

"Where's Lee anyways? He's late," Neji growls after breaking the glare. Tenten rolls her eyes once more

"Who knows...meh, why didn't you just capture Kyuubi right there and now?"

"Too risky. Especially with that Uchiha," he grunted. Tenten grinned

"Well he is cute," Neji rolls his eyes at his teammate while crossing his arms. Her grin grew bigger and began to teased him

"Jealous?" Neji grunted once more

"Jealous that I rather fall with Kyuubi and Uchiha than be here with you? Then yeah I'm jealous," Again, she shot a glare at her teammate while Neji did the same

"Heh you're such a bastard Neji,"

"Hn,"

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

"Why is this hill so high up?" Sakura whined. She shivers once more while taking one more step before she fell down to her knees with anime tears coming out 

_'I shouldn't give up! They might be injured!' _Sakura thought while sighing _'Beside it's all my fault...I really hope nothing bad is going to happen to them,'_

* * *

**Naruto and the others**

* * *

The three teens shiver from the wind but Sasuke felt something else...as if a disturbance... 

**"You think it's Kyuubi?" Itachi said.**

**"No, it feels...someone's in trouble,"**

**"We're in trouble,"**

**"No...it's just...nevermind...Mou this mountain is troublesome,"**

**"Haha...too bad you didn't fell with Sakura-chan alone,"**

Sasuke immediately blushed and Naruto was curious of why but he didn't question it as Sasuke glared at him. He yelped and took a step on forward while breathing heavily. Hinata realizes this and also realized the hill was steep

"N-Naru-Naruto-kun, Sa-sasuke sh-shouldn't we go into a different path?" Sasuke shrugged as if he didn't care

"This path is faster. Besides, we need to tend your foot as soon as possible. It'll be rough but we'll get there faster," Sasuke gave a small grin toward the group but then put on back his emotionless face. Hinata looks sadden _'It's all my fault anyways...'_

Naruto breathes heavily and took one more last sigh. Hinata's face slowly breaks down and start remembering how Naruto was always caring and always trying

_'My leg still hurts badly...but when I see you trying that hard...'_ _Hinata thought sadly. They took another step and was about to be on the road again. She went into a deep thought at the subject of Naruto..._

_**"I always remember...you were always clumsy and have that goofy grin on your face...you seem like a wimp...but you're not a coward. You always consider everything carefully and you always care. I know you were in love with my sister...and she shot you down...but that didn't stop from being friends...Naruto-kun..."**_

"H-Hinata-san I-I'm going to rest for a while," She drops off of his back slowly as Sasuke stood beside them while staring up at the sky. Naruto was still breathing heavily for a while

"We still have a long way to go," Sasuke said but then notices how tired the other two was

"I'll run up ahead. I bet Sakura-chan told to everyone. I'll run up ahead and tell them we're ok," Sasuke said blandly. As Sasuke ran up ahead, Naruto and Hinata are found alone...how very awkward...

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" He didn't run very far but he notices a timid girl shaking and trying to get up to the top of the mountain. For Sasuke, it was normal for him to run in this type of weather...but not for Sakura 

"Sasuke!" She notices him and suddenly gave a huge hug which made him blush slightly

"I thought you were done for! Where's Naruto-kun and Hinata?" Sakura said with a gasp

"Uh...erm..."

**"Can't talk to a girl?" He could imagine Itachi smirking at him and it made his blood boil but he ignores him once again**

"They're lagging behind since Naruto was too tired carrying Hinata," Sakura's eyes widen and immediately broke the hug

"What? Why was he carrying Hinata?"

"Because Hinata hurt her ankle and she-"

"She hurts her ankle?" she yelled out. Sakura started running down the hill but almost trip because of the wind. Luckily for Sasuke's quick reflex, he immediately caught her

"Watch where you're going," he growls. She blushes in embarrassment and nods slowly

"We should go get Naruto-kun and Hinata now," she mumbles as she broke away from him

_'Mou she's troublesome...'_

* * *

**Naruto and Hinata**

* * *

After Sasuke left, both refused to look at each other and both did not talk. Naruto sighs quietly but Hinata heard and immediately turned to him. Her face was in front of his and he felt his breath loosen

"Aahh..." Hinata frowns but then look aways with a mumble.

"D-did y-you say something Hinata-chan?" Naruto questions nervously. Hinata made a quick blush and told him

"M-my l-leg is o-okay, w-we sh-should go now Naruto-kun," Naruto nods slowly

"Hai..."

Naruto felt another gust of wind and a strike of thunder was heard. Out of fear, Hinata grabbed Naruto with tears in his eyes. Naruto who was not expecting it started to blush. His breath came short, his eyes widen, and his heart starts rapidly beating

"N-N-Naruto-kun! Gomen nasai!" Hinata shouts when she realizes she was grabbing _Naruto_

_'Kuso!'_

She was looking at him straight in the eye and he feels his heart starts beating again

_'I'm going to transform!'_

He stood up and let his feet run towards a place where Hinata could not find him

_'Why is this happening? I thought I only reacted to Sakura! This starts happening ever since I kis-'_

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yells when she saw him running. She was about to go after him until she realizes her leg still hurts

"Itai..." Then she notices a shadow hovering over her

"Naruto-kun?"

"Kya?" said a-look-alike Naruto cocking his head to the left

"Whoo...thank you Kitsune..." the **real** Naruto whispers as he saw his pet turns into Naruto. It seems he came when he was packing his stuff along

Naruto noticed that he transformed into Kyuubi but not fully since he realized Kyuubi didn't take over yet. Was he sleeping?

"N-n-naru-naruto-kun wh-where do we g-go now?" Kitsune was looking nervous since he doesn't know from left to right. The real Naruto whispers Kitsune to go to the right but he doesn't know which is left...and which is right...so he grabbed Hinata and guide her to the left

"No! That's the wrong way!" Naruto whispers furiously but no one heard him

"Hinata-chan and Kitsune are going the wrong way...is that water I hear?" Naruto whispers to himself

"N-n-naru-naruto-kun, y-you're n-not talking ar-are y-you ok?" Kitsune didn't respond as he kept on walking and guiding Hinata

"Shit!" Naruto said outloud before he realized they were walking off a cliff! His legs took off and hoped to catch up to them but Hinata and Kitsune didn't notice the cliff and so within each steps were the steps toward death...

"Hinata!" _I don't care if she does find out! She's going to fall!_

But it was too late for Kitsune and Hinata fell off the mountain

"HINATA!"

**"Did someone call me?"**

**"Kyuubi! And no! Hinata's in trouble!"**

**"Hn...I'm not going to let you steal her from me,"**

**"Nande yo! She's in trouble!"**

**"Heh, not to worry Kit...I got it,"**

"Kitsune! Come out!" Naruto/Kyuubi grabbed onto Hinata and Kitsune suddenly formed into red wings onto Kyuubi. Sasuke felt Kyuubi's presence and suddenly made a quick turn with a shock look on his face. He suddenly felt another breeze in the air and he heard Sakura's cry for his name

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke was too occupied to notice her falling down with her hanging on a rock. He again has a choice...to get Kyuubi...or to save Sakura?

_'Kuso!'_

He keeps looking back from Kyuubi to Sakura. Sakura to Kyuubi. Then Kyuubi to Sakura

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled before she fell down to the ground

"Sakura!" Without thinking, he felt himself transforming and catching Sakura...

"Heh," Itachi grunted with a smirk. He was holding Sakura and liking it

"I told you your love life is complicated," Itachi said with a grin

**Sasuke only sighs**

* * *

**Neji and the others**

* * *

"Well, your plan didn't work," Tenten said sarcastically. Neji rolls his eyes 

"Their stupid feelings got in the way. Your plan didn't work out as well," Neji shot back at her teammate. Tenten sighs and crosses her arms

"They actually stopped bickering for once...heh. We might as well help them now Hyuuga. The power of elements won't help us now. Kakashi-sama isn't going to like this..."

Neji only grunted at that statement

* * *

**An hour later...**

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

_**"Luckily, Hinata fainted before she fell so I got her back safely. After finding the others (It seems Sakura has fainted in Sasuke's hands...lucky Sasuke...), we went to the foot of the mountain with the other class. So that means Hinata didn't find out I was Kyuubi. Meh, I was lucky too I guess. But there's one thing I couldn't get off my mind...after we got Hinata..."**_

**"Are you...my rival...?" Kyuubi said**

_**"I...haven't realized the damage I've done...could...something have happened?"**_

**End**

**Sage: **Ok so I may have Kakashi as Tenten and Neji's master but I couldn't imagine Gai-sensei to be evil...Lee is part of it too but he always disappear. He'll become a great part to the story...as an OOC maybe. Neji and Tenten have a feud I guess, I like it that way XP. Remember Kyuubi likes Hinata but Kyuubi stood quiet when he notices the interaction between Naruto and Hinata when Hinata's ankle was hurting and that's when he thinks Naruto as his rival.

Neji intended for Kyuubi and Itachi to come out so both twins can witness it...it's too bad they fainted eh? Neji also tried to push only Naruto and Sasuke from the cliff but he didn't expect Hinata to fall also. Oh on Tenten's part, she was just trying to get rid of her team because they were bickering, that didn't work either. Their power of elements only works for only one chapter so don't expect them to conjure up fire or wind when they're fighting Kyuubi or Itachi. Hehe...

Review if you like!


End file.
